listofdeathsfandomcom-20200216-history
Megamovieman101's LEGO DC Chronology
Italics = Main protagonists Bold = Villains/Antagonists Before the Series *Solomon Wayne - Died of unknown causes. *Chester Valley/Azrael - Died of unknown causes. *Mr. Cobblepot - Died of a heart attack. *Bane's Father - Committed suicide. *Bane's Mother - Died of an illness. *Puerco - Stabbed to death by a young Bane. *Mr. Elliot - Died in a car crash orchestrated by Tommy. *Dr. Thomas Wayne, MD - Shot in the chest by a hitman hired by Tommy. *Martha Wayne - Shot in the chest by a hitman hired by Tommy. *Carl Beaumont - Shot through the heart by Bronsky, Sol, or Bennett. *Winston Netting - Died of unknown causes. *Mrs. Elliot - Beaten to death with a wrench by Tommy. Batman Beginnings The League of Assassins *'Cian Lau' - Stabbed in the chest by Shiva. Return to Gotham *Carla Falcone - Mentioned to have been killed in a car crash orchestrated by Salvatore. *Johnny Falcone - Mentioned to have been killed in a car crash orchestrated by Salvatore. *Mr. Maroni - Mentioned to have had his death orchestrated by Carmine. Behind the Veil *'Umberto Maroni' - Shot in the chest by Mario. *Officer Jimmy Vale - Died of his wounds after being shot in the chest by Salvatore. Pyg *Anthony - Converted into a Dollotron off-screen by Pyg. (Not technically dead but irreversibly converted) *Officer Brian Zachary - Converted into a Dollotron off-screen by Pyg. (Not technically dead but irreversibly converted) The Funny Side *Jeannie Napier - Electrocuted off-screen by Carmine's men. *'Carmine's Associate' - Shot in the face by Joker *'Carmine Falcone' - Shot in the head by Joker. Outspoken *'Peno Maroni' - Shot in the chest by Anarky. *Anarky - Died of his wounds after being shot in the chest by Salvatore. Angel of Death *'Buzz Bronsky' - Slashed across the chest with an icepick by the Phantasm. *'Chuckie Sol' - Throat slit with an icepick by the Phantasm, causing him to crash his car. *'Commissioner Gillian Loeb' - Slashed across the chest with an icepick by the Phantasm. Reaper of Life *'Andrea Beaumont/The Phantasm' - Stabbed in the chest by Bennett *'"Boxy" Bennett' - Knocked out of a window by Andrea. Masked *Richard Sionis - Shot by Jules on Roman's orders. *Julia Sionis - Shot by Jules on Roman's orders. The Flying Graysons *John Grayson - Fell to his death when Zucco had his trapeze handles sabotaged. *Mary Grayson - Fell to her death when Zucco had her trapeze handles sabotaged. Slaughterhouse *'Brian Zachary/Dollotron' - Decapitated and converted into an Ultra Dollotron off-screen by Pyg. *Candy Weathers - Decapitated and converted into an Ultra Dollotron off-screen by Pyg. *Councilman Weathers - Decapitated and converted into an Ultra Dollotron by Pyg. *Councilman Armand Crol - Decapitated and converted into an Ultra Dollotron off-screen by Pyg. *'Mayor Aubrey James' - Decapitated by Pyg's conversion machine. *'Lazlo Valentin/Professor Pyg' - Decapitated when he fell into his own conversion machine after being punched by Batman. Gotham's Liberation *Jessica O'Hara - Stabbed in the chest by an assassin while defending Miles. Hard Feelings *''Patrick O'Brien/Plastic Man'' - Killed when he stuck his hand into Grodd's machine to deactivate it, causing it to explode. Haberdashery *Cassidy - Shot off-screen by Tweedle Dum on the orders of Mad Hatter and Lynns. Between Beginnings and the Main Series *Roger Napier - Stabbed in the chest by Joker. *'Willis Todd/Big Todd' - Stabbed in the chest by Joker. Season 1/Adventures of Batman and Robin Riding on Fire *'Judge Gerard Fayden' - Shot in the face by Lynns. *'Officer Arnold Flass' - Shot in the face by Lynns. *'Officer Daniel Michaels' - Shot in the chest by Gordon. Season 2/Batman and Robin Croc in the Sewers *'Yeti Mutant' - Drowned after Robin knocked him into the water. Harlequin Part 2 *Dr. Nathaniel Sturgis - Killed off-screen by Joker. *Officer Steve Wood - Decapitated off-screen by Joker. Stranger and Strangest Part 1 *Mayor Hamilton Hill - Tossed out of a window by Batman, who had been brainwashed by Strange (later reversed by Azrael's sacrifice). Stranger and Strangest Part 2 *'Commissioner Harvey Bullock' - Shot by Mad Hatter using his plane's machine guns (later reversed by Azrael's sacrifice). (In bold because he was a villain at the time of his death) *'Jervis Tetch/Mad Hatter' - Stabbed in the face by Azrael, causing him to crash his plane (later reversed by Azrael's sacrifice). *'Waylon Jones/Killer Croc' - Tossed off of Wayne Tower by Batman (later reversed by Azrael's sacrifice). *''Commissioner James "Jim" Gordon'' - Died of his wounds after being shot in the chest by Strange when he jumped in front of a shot that was meant for Batman (later reversed by Azrael's sacrifice). *'Professor Hugo Strange' - Stabbed through the back by Azrael (later reversed by Azrael's sacrifice). *Mr. Valley/Azrael - Reversed time and was destroyed in the process. The Score Settler *'Sabiar' - Stabbed in the back by Hook. Penguin's Party *Pierce Wadsworth - Suffocated off-screen by Clayface, who was posing as Penguin. *Ferris Boyle - Suffocated off-screen by Clayface, who was posing as Penguin. *John Daggett - Suffocated off-screen by Clayface, who was posing as Penguin. Breaking the Ice *'Dr. Briggs' - Shot in the head by the sniper, who had been hired by Hush. The Punch Line *'Flint/Punch Line' - Shot in the back of the head by Joker. Robin's Nest *'Rickers' - Let himself fall to his death in order to avoid capture. Welcome to the Madhouse Part 1 *'Smiley' - Shot in the back by Lockup. Welcome to the Madhouse Part 2 *Warden Dr. Jeremiah Arkham - Shot in the back of the head by Lockup. Hush Hush Part 1 *'The Sniper' - Hit with a Batarang and accidentally knocked out of a window by Batman. Nightwing Ravaging of the Coyote *Mike - Mauled off-screen by the Coyote. Death to the Rich *Wade Cameron - Stabbed to death off-screen by Black Spider. *Allen Jefferson - Stabbed to death by Black Spider. *Lou Mockson - Stabbed to death off-screen by Black Spider. The Trial of Ethan Bennett *'Captain Howard Brandon' - Shot in the back by Bennett. Wings in the Night *''Ethan Bennett'' - Shot in the chest by Killer Moth. Season 3/Batman Adventures Welcome to Wonderland *Sergeant Peter Foley - Stabbed through the chest by Sir William. Dolls and Dummies *Philip Stryver - Converted into a doll off-screen by Dollmaker. *'Francis Dulmacher/Dollmaker' - Shot in the chest by Bullock. Pena Doro *'The Warden' - Head squeezed off by Bane. *Juanita - Face crushed off-screen by Bane. *'Salvatore Maroni' - Throat ripped out by Bane. *'Roland Daggett' - Neck broken by Bane. New Gotham *Officer Michael Wuertz - Neck broken by Bane. Gotham Asylum *Officer Frank Boles - Shot in the chest by Joker. Knightrise *'Kirk Langstrom/Man-Bat' - Heart ripped out by Jean-Paul. Knight's End *''Jean-Paul "JP" Valley/Batman'' - Stabbed in the back by Bird. The Dangerous Duo *'Sir William' - Decapitated by Prometheus. The Riddle Factory *Lady Gadeva - Committed suicide off-screen. *Harold Trojan - Shot off-screen by his wife. *Mrs. Trojan - Shot herself off-screen. *Jeff Broom - Shot off-screen by police. The Best Man *'Simon' - Shot off-screen by Evans. *'Chub' - Shot off-screen by Evans. *'Stash' - Shot by Evans. *'Vinny Watkins' - Shot by Evans. *Mr. Sivana - Shot in the chest by Penguin. *Priest - Shot in the heart by Penguin. *'Tiny the Shark' - Jaw snapped by Jason. Twice the Revenge *'Hector Phillips' - Shot in the face by Two-Face. *''Chief Miles O'Hara'' - Shot in the chest by Two-Face. Task Force X *'Otis Flanagan/Ratcatcher' - Explosive in his head set off by Luthor, blowing up the truck he was in. *Rick Flag - Shot in the face by Deadshot. Phantom Threat *'Malcom Merlyn' - Explosive in his head set off by Luthor. *'Dr. Thaddeus Sivana' - Riddled with bullets by Mercy, on Luthor's orders. Flurries *'Victor Fries/Mr. Freeze' - Sacrificed the liquid nitrogen in his suit and suffocated in order to save his wife's life. Team Penguin *Officer Joseph - Eaten off-screen by Killer Croc. Son of the Bat *Talia al Ghul - Stabbed through the chest by Deathstroke. Black Comedy *Janet Drake - Chest slashed open off-screen by Joker. Seal the Deal *Mrs. Strange - Killed off-screen by Strange. *Officer Tom Miller - Decapitated by Prometheus. *'Slade Wilson/Deathstroke' - Accidentally knocked off of Arkham's roof by Damien. *'Prometheus' - Fried when he accidentally stabbed a power cord. *'Roman Sionis/Black Mask' - Thrown out of a window by Joker. *'Judy' - Killed when Buster blew up the building he was in on Joker's orders. *'Punch' - Killed when Buster blew up the building he was in on Joker's orders. City Under Siege *Judge Janet Surillo - Shot in the chest by Two-Face. *Mayor Hamilton Hill - Throat slashed by Joker. Break the Bank *Jack Ryder - Thrown off of a dock by Joker's men. (Debatable) Under the Red Hood *Charles "Chip" Shreck - Slashed in the face off-screen and shot in the chest by Hush, who was impersonating Bruce at the time. The Falcone Legacy *Arnold Stromwell - Shot in the chest by Mario. *'Alberto Falcone' - Shot in the chest and face by Mario. The Smartest Man in Gotham *'Edward Nygma/Riddler' - Crushed under a wall by the Phantasm. Implosion *'Evans' - Stabbed in the chest with an ice pick off-screen by the Phantasm. *'Oswald Chesterfield Cobblepot/Penguin' - Knocked out of a window onto a police car by the Phantasm. Crazy as a Coot *'Rollie' - Stabbed in the chest by Red Hood. Warriors of the Knight *'Jack Napier/Joker' - Tossed out of the observatory window by Jason. (Debatable) *'Bane' - Crushed when the Gotham Observatory fell off of a cliff with him in it. *''Bruce Wayne/Batman'' - Died of his wounds after being brutally beaten by Bane.